


I Can Almost See You

by abbyli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Kate Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: For as long as she could remember, it was the three of them, Clint, Darcy, and Natasha against the world. And then the world took Natasha away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Well I gave Clint/Darcy a try and produced this. Taken out of my CapDarcy verse and includes Thor!Jane as well because I really love that. Ps, Kate Bishop is Clint’s half sister. 
> 
> ps Possible triggers for depression and a tiny mention of suicide.

[[song]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQfFiuJ7FwQ)

[[ kate bishop](http://www.polyvore.com/kate_bishop_youre_one_coming/set?id=201540816) ]

.  
.

Life really fucking sucks sometimes.

Four years, six months, and nineteen days, things were perfect. She was happy, in love with two amazing people, and doing what she wanted to do, which was kicking ass and taking names alongside her two loves. For as long as she could remember, it was the three of them, Clint, Darcy, and Natasha against the world.

And then the world took Natasha away.

She remembered it as clear as a bell. The image of Clint firing his arrow at the demon and the demon using his power to turn the arrow in mid air. The arrow coming for her and it hitting Natasha as she dived in front of her.

Natasha died in her arms as Jane killed that demon.

_“Don’t you dare put me on a list of regrets,” Natasha had ordered her, gasping as she fought for breath. “Don’t let Clint either. Hold onto each other.”_

_Darcy could barely see through her tears, her shield laying forgotten on the ground as she held her love tightly. The fight carried on around them, the Avengers fighting even harder, harder than Darcy had ever seen._

_“Don’t you dare give up, Darcy.”_

_That was it. She felt the last breath hit her face in a cold icy wash and Natasha’s eyes grew blank and dull, her chest still. There was a sudden blast above them and she threw herself on top of Natasha’s body, screaming as hands reached down to pull her away._

_“No! NO!” She fought against Bucky’s iron clad grip, punching and kicking at every inch of exposed flesh that she had. She heard him grunt in pain as his nose broke and later she would feel bad about that but now she just didn’t fucking care._

_Bucky’s arms tightened around her as he pulled her off of the street. “Cap, she’s -- she’s gone.”_

_Steve catches up with them and he has the shield on his back. Darcy eyes the ugly disc for a moment and knows she can never touch it again. She couldn’t use it to save Natasha’s life so what was the fucking point?_

She hadn’t seen Clint since that day.

She hadn’t wanted too.

Natasha’s words had come true and Darcy hated that.

Fury had pulled her off of active duty immediately, handing the shield back to Steve. She had served as Captain America for a year and honestly, she loved her job. She loved doing what she did and one of the most honorable moments was witnessing Jane being able to accept the power of Thor.

Right now she didn’t care. She didn’t care one single bit.

-;

“When’s the last time you’ve eaten anything?”

“Gee, ain’t that a switch?”

“Darcy!” The younger woman shifted in her seat on the sofa but didn’t say anything else, pulling the quilt over her legs and up to her elbows. Jane tugs on the edge of the quilt but she doesn’t budge. “Darcy, please.”

Darcy pulls the quilt back up before fixing Jane with a steady look. “Janey, you are going to have to use the power of Thor to get me off of this couch because I am not moving.”

Her friend lets out a defeated sigh, sinking down onto the sofa beside her. She gently lifts up Darcy’s feet and sets them down in her lap before giving her a sad look. “I’m here, you know.”

A tiny sniffle. “ _I know.”_

_-;_

_“Again!”_

_“I swear, you will not stop until I am dead, will you?”_

_“Now why would I want you dead?”_

_Darcy raises her head as she clampers to her feet, catching Natasha’s flirtatious smirk before she sends her flying right back to the mats. Darcy takes in a great gulp of air to steady the throbbing in her ribs and she winces. “Ouchy.”_

_Natasha stands over her, her hands resting on her hips. “You’re Captain America. You do not say --” Darcy kicks her legs out and curls her feet around Natasha’s ankles, bringing her down onto the mats beside her with a great thump. “ -- ouchy.”_

_Darcy lets out a joyous yell before rolling onto her side and pressing a quick kiss to Natasha’s lips. “Eventually I come out on top.”_

_“In more ways than one.” Both women look up to see Clint standing in the doorway of the gym, leaning back with his arms folded in front of his chest. Darcy glances to Natasha and she nods just so, enough for her to see. Then Clint sees. “Oh shit.”_

_“Get him!”_

She wakes up crying, her arms reaching out for the people that are no longer next to her. Kate hears and crawls into bed with her, gathering her in her arms and letting her sob until she exhausted herself back to sleep.

“I’ll find my stupid brother, Darcy,” the younger woman strokes the sweaty hair back from her forehead, her thumb brushing at the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. “I promise.”

-;

“You’re not gonna jump, are you?”

Kate didn’t find out that Clint was her brother until three years before when she had shown up unexpectedly at the old apartment building that the Bartons had lived in all of their lives. Harold and Edith were dead now, neither of them knowing of her existence.

And maybe that was lucky for Kate. Her mother had taken her far away and she had lived comfortably for the first eighteen years of her life until her father had passed away. That was when she learned that Charlie Bishop was not her biological father, but her adoptive one.

It didn’t bother her too much that she didn’t share blood with Charlie. He had given her a good eighteen years and she would always call him her father. But being Kate, she was curious. She wanted to know if she had any other family out there.

Clint Barton wasn’t exactly what she was hoping for. But she wouldn’t change it for an instance. Well maybe a flat screen television and an endless supply of coffee but that was another story.

“I’ve thought about it.”

Kate bites back a retort, her heartbeat quickening as she watches Clint take another step closer to the edge of the roof. “Come on Barton, you don’t want to do that.”

“Oh yeah? What’s stopping me?”

Kate moves towards the edge of the roof, not stopping until she stands beside him. “I’m certainly gonna try.”

Clint glances sideways at her before his gaze returns downward. “You can’t even see the bottom,” he muses, almost like she’s not even here. “It’s so far down.”

“It is,” Kate agrees quietly.

“I wonder...” Clint’s voice trails off into the heavy grey mist that is beginning to surround them. “I wonder if I could fly.”

“Do you want to do that?” Kate asks. “Do you really want to do that?”

“Maybe,” Clint says, finally looking at her. “Maybe she’ll be there waiting for me.”

Her heart pangs in her chest. “And what about Darcy?” she says gently. “If you fly, you will leave her behind. She’ll be all alone.”

“She’s better off without me,” Clint’s toes edge the crease of the roof. “She can start over.”

“Come on, Clint. You know what that is going to do to her?” Kate touches his arm, ignoring the flinch. “It’s going to kill her. Do you want that for Darcy? You love her, right?”

Clint’s voice is so small. “I do. More than anything.”

“Then don’t leave her here alone,” Kate beseeches him. “Please. Stay for Darcy. She needs you.”

Clint stares at that hand that Kate extends out to him like it’s a snake ready to bite. He turns his gaze away to look out into the darkening sky before he raises his arms like wings, ready to fly.

_“NO!”_

The next thing Kate knows is pain. Her eyes peel open and she’s laying on top of Clint, both of her hands dug deep into the concrete of the roof. She rolls off of him, sliding onto her back. “You idiot!” she yells before smacking his chest. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

The dullness in Clint’s eyes seems to clear up. “Why did you do that, Kate?”

“I don’t know, Clint. Maybe because I don’t want you to die!” she growls, looking down at her bleeding hands. Hot tears burn her eyes and she isn’t sure if it’s from the pain from her obviously broken wrist or the aching hole in her heart. “I give up,” she mutters, cradling her injured hand in the pool of her sweater. “I give up!”

She begins to stalk towards the door, turning around to look at Clint one last time. He still sits on the concrete, his face etched with such grief that it makes her hurt even more. A small voice brings her footsteps to a halt.

“Katie.”

When she turns back again, she doesn’t hesitate to move towards Clint, her arms wrapping around him like a vice. His hands claw at her back, his whole frame trembling as the sobs finally crack his body.

Kate’s undamaged fingers card through his hair, slightly yanking on the ends as she holds on. “It’s okay,” she says softly, her voice lost as he heaves great sobs. “This is good. Just let it go.”

-;

She punches him when he appears in her bedroom doorway.

Thanks to all the training from Nat, she knows his jaw will be bruised in the morning. Darcy fights back the sneer on her lips when she sees the reddening spot on his chin. She can’t help it, she’s just so fucking angry.

“Kate told me you almost took a swan dive off of the tower.”

Clint blinks owlishly before nodding. “Something like that.”

“Did it ever occur to you what that would have done to me?” Darcy demands. “Did it ever occur to you that if you fell, I’d follow you?”

To her satisfaction, Clint looks ashamed. “No, I didn’t. I thought ...”

“You thought I would just shrug my shoulder and move on?” Darcy asks. “It doesn’t work like that, Clint Francis Barton. I was in that relationship too. Or did you forget about me? You big jerk, I love you!”

She goes to hit him again and this time Clint catches her fist in his palm. His fingers tighten slightly around her hand before bringing it down to her side, his arm reaching up and wrapping around her waist. Darcy tries to push him back but his grip is too strong and she’s in his arms, her face buried into his chest. Her sobs become muffled, her fingers gripping his jacket before her knees begin to give out. Clint slides with her to the floor, her halfway in his lap as they hold on to each other tightly.

-;

_“Darcy, put that thing away.”_

_She laughs, darting out of Natasha’s reach with her phone held steady in her hand. “Oh come on, you weren’t complaining last night.”_

_Natasha flushes as red as her hair, laying a smack into Clint’s shoulder when he cackles. “That’s....that’s different.”_

_“I never thought I’d see the Black Widow blush,” Clint giggles like a twelve year old. “Darcy, did you get that?”_

_“Of course I did, Barton. I am not a fool.”_

_“Darcy, for the love of God, give me that phone!” The scarlet haired beauty springs and Darcy finds herself flat on her back in the grass, Natasha’s legs straddling her waist as she makes another mad grab for the phone. Darcy quickly shoves it down her shirt, grinning at Natasha’s raised eyebrow. “I will go in there.”_

_“Not now,” Clint’s voice is gentle. “We are in public.”_

_Darcy looks around and is given the jarring reminder that Clint is right. She sits up in the grass and pulls her phone out from her shirt. “Hey, let’s make a pact.”_

_“A pact?” Natasha asks, settling down into the grass beside her. Clint joins them a moment later, flopping his head down in Natasha’s lap._

_Darcy shrugs a shoulder. “Just in case, you know?”_

_“Okay.”_

_Darcy points her phone at Natasha, the camera recording once again. “Wanna go first?”_

_Natasha’s face blanches, her forehead burrowing in thought. “All right, here’s what the pact should be. In case anything ever happens to one of us, the other two will be there for each other. Don’t push each other away. Be together.” She looks back and forth between Clint and Darcy. “Can you guys promise me that?”_

_“Natasha --”_

_“Can you?” Natasha asks again._

_Darcy glances at Clint who gives her the tiniest of nods. “Of course, babe.”_

_“Absolutely,” Clint agrees. “But come on, I think you wasted a pact because none of us are going anywhere. You will be around to give me a headache for a long time,” he adds, his arm slipping around Natasha’s waist and pulling her back._

_Natasha smiles, pecking Clint’s mouth before reaching for Darcy. “Put that phone away, Captain.”_

_Darcy grins, her thumb sliding to the power button. “Yes Agent.”_

_._   
_._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't even really make sense, it's just a jumbled bunch of sads. I'm sorry. Review?


End file.
